This invention relates to a fishing lure, and particularly to a fishing lure that moves and oscillates as it is drawn through water in a manner to attract the attention of fish.
There are many artificial fishing lures known and used for attracting and catching fish. These lures have various shapes and configurations. Some are made to appear as living creatures such as minnows, worms, snakes, and the like. Some of the known lures are designed and formed to provide relative movement of the parts as the lure is drawn through water. Certain fish sought to be caught are attracted to movement of any objects. The greater or more pronounced the movement of the object the greater the possibility of attracting the attention and interest of the particular fish. Various designs of lures have been attempted to provide desired movements of the lures in the water. Many of the previously known lures have used a number of interconnected parts for providing the desired lure movements. These lures which were somewhat complex in their designs required multiple manufacturing steps and as a result were costly to the ultimate user. Additionally, these complex lures sometimes failed to resemble living creature and as a result were not attractive to certain fish.
The fishing lure of our present invention overcomes certain of the heretofore mentioned drawbacks of previously known fishing lures. Our fishing lure is simple in its construction and design and may be formed in any shape to resemble any desired living creature. Our fishing lure is capable of movement and oscillation in a manner simulating the motion of living creatures as it is drawn through water. Because of its simple, yet unique, construction our basic fishing lure may be manufactured by as little as a single molding operation.